Catherina daughter of Odysseus
by ClumsyShopaholic
Summary: Odysseus has had a long journey, but when he come to Hades he meets someone he didn't know off.


**This was an essay I had to write for english class, hope you guys like it!**

_**Catherine Daughter of Odysseus**_

'"But before I leave, there is one more thing that you need to do. See over there" Teiresias said while pointing to a beautiful pitied looking girl. "That over there is your daughter, you need to talk to her, a lot has happened since you've been gone". And then he was gone.

I was so confused how could that girl be my daughter? And if she was how is it possible that she is down here in Hades? I looked at her again, but this time taking in all the details. She did look a lot like me, same straight nose and red full lips. She had long curly brown hair, and matching eye color to go with it. She was a perfect mix of me and my wife. Remembering my wife made me miss her even more. My heart ached for her and felt guilty that she had to raise our children on her own.

I walked over to her; she was sitting on a rock nearby. As I came and sat next to her, recognition flooded her face. She must have seen the similarities between us.

My sight became blurry, I grieved for the missed time with my children and wife, and I felt like a terrible father. I had left my wife with one child and apparently pregnant. I didn't even know about my daughter, and I will never really get the chance to meet her, because she is physically gone from this earth.

"Dear father, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Catherine Penelope, daughter of Penelope and you the great Odysseus. My brother is prince Telemachus. " She had a beautiful voice, which had me hypnotized. When I snapped out of my daze I wondered why such a young child, my daughter, would end up in Hades. Had she died of illnesses? Did she get killed? So many unanswered questions.

"Well, dear daughter, as you probably already know, my name is the Great Odysseus, great warrior and hero to many. May I ask what happened to you my dear daughter, and why you are here in Hades at such a young age?"

"Father, I was killed on my 13th birthday by a monstrous man, a suitor to mother. He wants to rule Ithica. I wasn't supposed to die, but he wanted to kill Telemachus. I was in the way, and knew what he was planning, so he got rid of me. I stopped his plan to kill my dear brother, but got killed in the progress. The suitor isn't working alone and if you don't get home quick my brother your son will die soon too. "

It took me a while to take in all the information. If she knew all of this she must be a very brave and clever girl, she probably got that from me. All the people back in Ithica probably loved her and respected her just as much as they did me. They have not only been missing their King, but now also their princess. And my poor wife, she now has to mourn for the loss of two of her loved ones.

"My little princess, tell me how Ithica is doing and my dear wife and son. I miss them so much". My voice crack halfway through the sentence, there were so many things I wanted to ask and tell her but I could only get that much out.

"Everything is getting out of hand. All the man want to marry mother, so that they can have the power over Ithica. However mother still strongly believes that you will come back to her and that you are not dead. Telechamus is doing as good as any boy his age can be without a dad. Mother cries herself to sleep every night, she misses you with all her heart". Her voice was getting softer and softer and she was slowly fading. I started to panic, I had only just met my daughter she couldn't just disappear!

"Don't leave me dear daughter, please I'm begging you!" I never begged anyone before, this was all so new to me. "Please don't leave me" my voice crack at the end and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Goodbye and hurry back home, I love you father" and then she was gone. I felt an excruciating pain in my chest. It was like my heart was torn out of me and stomped on.

"Don't worry Odysseus, your daughter didn't leave you she will always be in your heart. She is in a better place right now", the voice shocked me. When I turned around I found out the heavenly voice came from Hera, queen of Heaven and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires. She was beautiful and transparent, like a ghost. Then she talked again "She's gone to Heaven, and will be waiting for you there once your time comes".

And after that I was all alone again, surround by other spirits. And at that moment I made myself a promise, I would get home and safe my family and country, and would do anything to do it.


End file.
